Of Raindrops And Chocolatepopcorns
by puripurina
Summary: Sakura gets a class to teach in Suna, since they haven't got enough medics there. But there's also something more. Something, which makes her heart skip beats, her tongue twisting her own words and the certain red-head conquering her dreams. GaaSaku.
1. Her class

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Trust me, you'd know if I did.

So yes, this is my first GaaSaku story, and I really plan to FINISH this. I have this annoying trait not to finish things, especially my fics. But I uploaded the first chapter, so maybe I'll have motivation to keep working with this.

Of Raindrops And Chocolatepopcorns

**Chapter 1: Her class**

"Nice to meet you, class," Haruno Sakura said as she entered the classroom. "From today on, I'll be your medic teacher, whether you like it or not." She paused for a moment as she took a look at her class. Fourteen students, most of them being girls, sat in front of her behind desks, looking at her.

"Suna's got a huge disadvantage when it comes to medic nins, and because of that, I'll train you to become excellent medics. Suna needs you, guys," she said, "but, apart from that, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I come from Konoha. I'm the apprentice of the Hokage herself."

She sat on her desk in front of the class and took her notebook. "So, tell me your names then, so we can start taking a look at each one of your chakra control abilities, for that is the key thing being a medic."

After two hours she dismissed her class for that day and looked at her papers. The class really showed talent to her, and she felt confident about the future of their studies.

"I really look forward to this, Haruno-sensei," said a brown haired guy who was the last student in the class.

Sakura looked at the guy. He was quite tall, year younger than her. His brown hair was quite short and his green orbs looked at her intensively.

"Nice to hear that, umm... Kenichi-san," Sakura said after taking a quick look at her papers, and smiled. Kenichi smiled back and grinned. "It's nice to have such an attractive sensei, it makes learning so much more interesting and fun."

Sakura giggled a little, "n-nice to hear that too, but for your own sake, I'm not going to give grades of complimentary, Kenichi-san."

Kenichi's grin grew even wider. He was such a flirt. He swayed his hand before leaving the classroom, leaving Sakura alone. She sighed and called it a day for herself too. She gathered her papers and put them into a folder.

"So, how was your first day teaching the brats, Sakura?" Sakura's blond-haired roommate asked when she entered her home.

"It was quite good," Sakura answered as she took her shoes off, leaving them near the door. She walked across the living room towards her room. She was staying at Temari's during her stay here in Suna.

"Any difficult ones?" Temari asked as she took a sip from her coffee. She was sitting on her purple couch, reading magazines.

Sakura dropped the folder on the table in her room and yawned.

"No, they seemed like really nice students. Expect there was this one flirt," she said as she made her way back to the living room, attached to a kitchen.

"Oh, tell me about it," Temari insisted as Sakura sat on an armchair, similar looking as the couch where Temari was sitting on.

"Ah, he just complimented me, maybe for hopes to become my pet," Sakura said and laughed.

"Don't tell me, was it Tawara Kenichi?" Temari asked her.

"Y-yeah, why so?"

"Well, he really is such a flirt, and player too. Funny that he wants to become a medic though," Temari answered and put her coffee on the table. "He's even tried hitting on me, which was just ridiculous. Don't take his words seriously, Sakura, he's a scumbag."

Sakura raised her brow. "I don't remember saying that I have a crush on him," she said as she stretched her arms. "I don't like guys like him. And besides, he's younger than me, and I don't like guys younger than me."

"Yeah, you got a point there. I couldn't imagine myself with a younger guy either, that'd be just... gross," Temari said and took the magazine again. "Hey, here's horoscopes! What's your sign, Sakura?"

Sakura laughed. "You're not saying me that you believe in stuff like that?"

Temari looked at her under her brows. "Sometimes they are quite true, you can't deny that."

"Well, my sign is Aries," Sakura answered and waited for Temari to read what it says.

"_You're working hard with your own things, but that's the funniest way to spend a day off. Give yourself time to relax also, but seems like you think that doing something is the best enjoyment_."

"Okaaay, whatever that means," Sakura said, "I don't think that I'm going to have a day-off anytime soon."

Temari shrugged and smiled. "Hmm... my sign is Virgo..." she searched the right section from the page, "_You're dreaming of a thing that can't become true yet. Don't forget it though, but try to proceed towards it purposefully. Sooner or later it'll eventually come into your arms_."

Sakura smiled, "hmm, you're going to find a guy for yourself?"

Temari laughed, "as if! Not going to happen, no one's able to stand my personality, I'm sure of it. Well, I'd also say that 'whatever this means'."

Temari put the magazine aside and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to report to Gaara about your first day at the academy?"

Sakura felt a twing in her stomach. "Ah, yes! I almost forgot," she said as she stood up from her seat.

"Come back soon, Sakura, I've ordered us some food," Temari said and smiled. Sakura's stomach growled as she heard Temari's words. "Ah, yes!"

Sakura knocked on the door of the Kazekage's office. She heard a mild "come in" coming from other side of the door, and so she grabbed the handle and stepped in.

She saw Gaara standing in front of one of the windows of the office. He didn't budge even though Sakura proceeded further into the office.

"I'm here to report you about my first day at the academy," Sakura said. She waited for an answer from the Kazekage, but didn't receive one.

"U-um, everything went really well, and the students were cooperative, Kazekage-sama."

"That's good to hear."

Sakura was surprised to finally hear his low, yet delicate voice. "I assume there wasn't any problems."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to get into the real deal with the class. Tomorrow I thought- hey, why everyone thinks I'm having problems with the students here?" Sakura regretted her sudden words for the Kazekage and bit her lower lip. _Fuck Sakura, he's the Kazekage!_

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'just asking', Haruno-san?" Gaara said and Sakura could see him smirking a bit.

"U-uh..." she didn't know if Gaara was joking around or what. Gaara joking around? Why that feels so bizarre.

"S-sorry for my previous words, Kazekage-sama-"

Gaara turned away from the window and looked at her with his pure, turquoise eyes.

"Gaara," he said to her, "you can just call me Gaara."

"H-hai, Kaze- uh, Gaara-san," she said and felt a little embarassed. Why the hell she was messing around with her tongue at a time like this?

"It looks like there's going to be quite rough storm tonight," Gaara said as he took a look out of the window again.

"Is it a common thing here?" Sakura asked, "the storms?"

Gaara just shrugged. "Sometimes there's more storms, sometimes less storms. It is easy to foretell by the colors of the sky and such."

Sakura made her way next to the red head and watched out of the window as well. Clouds were gathering and the sky looked very dark. "Mm, yeah, you're right," she said. She could see almost the whole city from the window, and the horizon far away. Almost like watching out of the Hokage office's window, expect here the view was much more... well, sandy. She could feel the Kazekage gazing at her. She tried not to blush for the feeling of his eyes piercing her, and then moving towards the window again. Why the hell was she feeling this odd near him? It wasn't fear, and neither it wasn't tension. Shyness, maybe? Why should she be shy near the Kazekage, she's seen him many times and even helped saving his life. She had healed him several times during the Fourth Ninja War, and she has personally delivered few messages to him from the Hokage. She has seen him change from the cold-blooded, seriously messed-up young teen boy into this handsome young man, who is now fully acknowledged and admired by his people. Heck, he became the Kazekage of Suna! He is much more talkative and emotionally capable than he was before. His whole being has changed, and the aura that flows from him feels so comfortable, and caring.

_Wait... did I say handsome?_

Sakura didn't want to lie to herself. The Kazekage really is handsome. His red hair, now somewhat longer than before but still short was sexy, messy but still gorgeous. His features were very statue-like, but not too masculine. He was couple of inches taller than her, and anyone could tell that there was one heck of a body under those layers of clothes he was usually wearing. Sakura couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't wearing his usual gourd behind his back. His eyes were concentrated on the view that can be seen from the window. He seemed somewhat tired, and still some sadness can be seen through his impression. Sakura knew what he had to go through when he was a child. It was a miracle that he was now standing there, as a Kazekage.

"Is there something wrong at me?"

Sakura woke up from her thoughts. Gaara was now looking at her with curious eyes.

"I.. no, no there's nothing wrong, I just... got wrapped in my thoughts, sorry for that," she said and scratched the back of her head. _No, don't you dare to blush in front him!_

"Is that so?" he simply asked. Sakura knew that he must be suspicious about her behavior, he wasn't stupid.

"Well, I think it's my time to leave, Temari-san said she had ordered us some food tonight, so I want be there when the food's still hot, you know," she said and started to walk towards the door of the office.

Gaara's mouth curved a little in something you could barely call a smile. "I must warn you."

Sakura stopped and turned around. Gaara sat on his chair behind the desk and looked at her.

"She likes rather odd foods."

"Well, I think I'm hungry enough to eat even small rocks, so I think I'll manage," she said and smiled.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and after that a huge rumbling of a thunder could be heard. Then everything became dark.

"W-what-" Sakura tried to look around her.

"It's just an power outage, it's because of the thunder," she heard Gaara speaking. "This isn't anything new here during autumn."

She heard him open a drawer of his desk and soon there was a candle lit on the table.

"I just startled to death," Sakura said, "I think I'm not too used to thunderstorms and blackouts. Those kind of things never happens in Konoha. Maybe once a year."

Gaara smirked. "You'll get used to this in no time. It's just this time of the year."

She heard raindrops raping the building, like little kunais were thrown at it.

"I think I'll have to go check the generators," Gaara said and stood up from the chair. "Usually they start working by themselves after a while, but it's not always 100 percent sure."

He made his way towards her and the door.

"I can come with you," she said, offering him a smile.

"No, it's cold and wet outside, you'll just catch a cold. I suggest that you go back to Temari's to enjoy the meal," he said and went out of the office door, keeping it open to her.

"Hey, I'm a medic. I have high tolerance. And I'm curious also, I want to see how things are working here," she also walked out of the office and Gaara pushed the door shut after her.

"I really don't think that'd be good idea, Haruno," he said as both of them walked along the corridor and down few pairs of stairs.

"But if I insist," she said, looking at the Kazekage.

"No," he answered. Soon they were at the entrance of the building, watching the rain coming roughly down the sky.

"I'd get wet eventually even by going to Temari's house, so I don't see any difference if I went with you," Sakura said.

"I hope you're really not _that_ excited about this weather," Gaara said and started to walk forward.

"H-hey, you're such a pervert!" she shouted after the thought hit her.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

I hope you guys like the first chapter!


	2. Soaking

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Of Raindrops And Chocolatepopcorns

**Chapter 2: Soaking**

"You're impossible."

"What? This was my own choice," she answered.

"Hn."

She couldn't help but think that walking in the rain was actually quite soothing. The rain wasn't cold. Only thing which irritated her was the fact that now her clothes clinged to her body like stickers. It made her feel somewhat... naked.

"Ah!" The moments flashed so quickly that she didn't quite catch what happened. Now the Kazekage were holding her by her hand, otherwise she would be laying in a puddle.

"Careful," he said and helped her gain her balance. She had stepped in a rather deep puddle, which caused her to almost fall on the ground.

"T-thanks, Kaz- Gaara-sama," she said, not able to ignore the embarrasment.

"Cut the honorifics, Sakura, I'm not a God," he said as they continued their journey in the rain. Sakura could hear slight irritation in his tone, and she felt a little guilty.

Now she made sure not to step on anything expect flat ground. _You're so clumsy, Sakura, you know that..._

Soon they arrived to a building near the city gate, and they entered in after Gaara opening the door with a key. A shiver went through her body as the familiar feeling of water pouring against her skin stopped, and her wet skin and clothes now met just air._ Are you out of your mind, Sakura? You could be enjoying the meal with Temari in her warm home, but instead you're adventuring in the rain with her brother._

She sighed and tried to shake the most of the water out of her hair and clothes.

"That won't be necessary, soon we'll head out again. I said it wouldn't be wise to come with me," Gaara said as he made his way towards another door, which most likely would be leading to the generators.

"You may be right, but believe it or not, I like rain," she answered and followed him.

After changing a fuse, Gaara was able to start the engines of the generators again. After that, they went out of the building.

"That wasn't so exciting," he said to Sakura. The rain had calmed down a bit while they were inside. "And now you just look like I've beaten you up."

Sakura frowned and wondered what the hell was he talking about.

"Umm... why's so?" she asked the red-head as they once again started to walk in the rain.

"It's not wise to go wandering in the rain if you're wearing make-up."

_Shit!_

Sakura quickly rubbed the skin under her eyes with her fingers. Her mascara was most likely fallen down on her cheeks because of the rain. _Nice, I must look hot now_, she thought to herself as she looked at her fingers which were now a little black.

"Don't worry about it too much," Gaara said to her. "You're still-" suddenly he went silent again.

Was he going to say...?

"I'm still what?" she took couple of extra steps so she was now walking right next to him.

"Nothing," he said, "just forget it."

She couldn't help the fact that she was feeling herself more comfortable with him. Moment by moment. She watched as his clothes also clinged slightly to his skin, making his body shape more visible. Her glance lowered down to his hips, and his legs. Not bad...

"Make sure to dry yourself and change your clothes, I don't want to get any reports saying you're sick, Haruno."

Once again, she came back to reality. She noticed that they had arrived in front of Temari's front door. It wasn't far from the Kazekage Tower and Gaara's place. Kankuro also lived close.

"Yes," she said. Gaara looked her for the last time and continued his way towards either the Kazekage Tower or his house. Sakura smiled and went inside Temari's house.

"What the hell took you so long, Sakura?" she heard Temari's voice when she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "And more importantly, why are you soaked wet?" Temari looked at her from the couch she was again sitting on. Sakura could smell the food on the kitchen counter.

"I... went to check on the generators with Gaara," she said as she hurried towards her room.

"You what? I thought you were only going to report and then come back. The food's already cold."

Sakura took off her wet clothes and changed into dry ones. A paggy yellow t-shirt and black sweatpants. "I thought it'd be nice to go with him, I was just curious, that's all. But now I'm back, and I'm starving!" she said and took her wet clothes into the bathroom.

"Oh, what did you expect to be interesting in generators?" Temari raised her brow at Sakura as she went behind the kitchen counter.

"I don't know, I just thought- umm.. what the hell is this?"

She heard Temari giggle. "It's good, just ignore the way it looks. There's some pineapple curry and rice with broccoli mixed in it. There's also some peanutsalad."

_Gaara was definately right about her tastes_, she thought to herself, _but it won't hurt to try, wouldn't it?_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>A little shorter one, but I hope that's okay.<p> 


	3. Stop staring

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

* * *

><p><span>Of Raindrops and Chocolatepopcorns<span>

**Chapter 3: Stop staring**

"Good work, Miyaki-san," Sakura said to the blond-haired student, "everyone, come here to look at this!"

The class gathered around the desk where Sakura and Miyaki were sitting next to.

"This is Miyaki-san's second time healing a light wound," the pinkette said and showed her arm, "as you can see, there's only a slight scar left. Of course there shouldn't be nothing left after healing even bigger wounds, but this is the best of this class this far."

Miyaki smiled and blushed a little. "T-thank you, Sakura-sensei," she said with a weak voice.

"Now, everyone get back to your own seats," Sakura said as she stood up and made her way towards her own desk in front of the class. "Here's some medical scrolls for you for the weekend," she lifted a box on the table which was full of different looking scrolls. "Each one of you will master the stuff in your scroll during the weekend. These aren't too difficult, but I'm sure that there's still enough challenge. Before you leave the class, come here and get a scroll."

The students started to gather their belongings into their bags and one by one they came towards the box on Sakura's desk and took a scroll from there before going out of the door.

"Have a nice weekend, everyone!" Sakura said with a smile before she was left alone in the class. She lifted the box back under the desk and put few papers to the drawer before standing up from her seat. _I can't believe I'm already been here three weeks_, she thought to herself as she closed the classroom's door behind her and locked it.

"Hey," she heard a deep voice. She looked towards the source of the voice and saw Kenichi leaning on the opposite wall.

"Oh, hey, Kenichi-san, did you forget something in the classroom?" Sakura asked and was about to unlock the door again.

"No, I just wanted to ask one thing," Kenichi said, "I mean, would the sensei want to go and have dinner with me?"

Sakura blinked her eyes. He wasn't serious, wasn't he?

"Oh, Kenichi-san, I don't think that'd be appropriate. Teachers aren't allowed to date their students," she said and felt a little uncomfortable. Kenichi put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, that's a shame..." his voice sounded a little disappointed. "I thought you liked me."

"Oh, that doesn't mean that I don't like you if I don't go on a date with you," Sakura said and put her keys pack to her pocket, "you have to understand that-"

"So you like me but you don't want to get caught?"

"I...No, I like you, but I don't like you in that way, Kenichi-san, you have to understand that. You're my student, nothing more and nothing less," Sakura tried to sound optimistic so the situation won't feel as awkward as it was.

"Oh, I see," Kenichi said and shrugged, "see you on monday then, Sakura-sensei," he made his way towards the stairs.

Sakura had always hated the feeling when someone was mad at her at some point. She just didn't like it. Now she felt bad because Kenichi was disappointed at her.

_But he's my frigging student! And I don't feel anything special towards him... it would have been bad if I went on a dinner with him just because I pity him... and besides, I think I like Gaara..._

She woke up from her thoughts. _So I'm already admitting myself that I like him..._

She was couple of minutes away from Temari's house. _But still... he's the Kazekage... it just wouldn't work! Why have I this habit to fall for complicated guys? And he's living here in Suna... it'd be just-_

"Oi, Sakura!"

She turned around to see the hooded and face-painted big brother of Gaara approach her.

"Hi, Kankuro," she greeted and tried to forget her earlier thoughts. _Easier said than done..._

"Coming back from work?"

"Yeah-"

"Good! You have anything to do tonight?" he asked with a grin playing on his lips.

_Oh god no more date requests, please...! And not from HIS brother anyway._

"Umm, I think I'll rest, I'm still not fully used to the climate here..." Sakura shrugged and tried to look tired. She actually weren't tired at all, which was quite surprising to her. She was hoping to do something nice for a change tonight.

"Oh come on, Sakura, Temari and I thought that maybe you wanted to go out with us. Like, for couple of drinks at the local bar or such. Whaddaya say?"

So I take that as not a date request. Releaf.

"Oh," she scratched the back of her neck, "w-well, that'd be really cool. I think it won't hurt to let out some steam once in a while." She actually felt excited about going out with her housemate and Kankuro. _If just Gaara would be there also... _She felt a little amused by her own thoughts. _Gaara? Going out to have a few drinks at the bar? Maybe he's not too much into partying._

"Great! Temari's already home, so you can discuss with her and make yourselves ready for the night. I have to go to see couple of friends now, so see you two tonight!" He waved at the pinkette before leaving again from her sight.

She searched for her keys from her bag as she approached the door of Temari's apartment. It's like a common rule that always the keys were at the bottom of the bag, always, no matter what.

"Ah, shit!"

She cursed out loud as she took out her keys from the bag, but the chain attached to them was clinging to her folders and everything bursted out from her bag and all around the ground. She tried to quickly gather her papers before wind took them, but it was late. Few stubborn blanks flew further away from her reach, and she cursed again.

As she was struggling with the papers she had already managed to catch, she saw from the corner of her eye that a wall of sand appeared and stopped the papers from flying any further.

She felt her heart skip few beats as she looked to the opposite direction.

"You alright?" the red-headed Kazekage asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine," she said and took few steps towards the papers that the sand wall had stopped and took them.

"Thanks, these were important ones," she put them back into the folder and put it back into her bag.

"Hn."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked curiosly.

"Isn't the Kazekage allowed to come out from his office once in a while and take a look at the village?" he smirked.

Again, Sakura wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. _Mysterious bastard..._

"Just kidding, I was actually coming to see you and ask you about your work at the academy. You could write me a report of some sort if you want." His jade eyes looked at her, but still ignored straight eye contact a little.

"Oh, okay," she was surprised that he wasn't actually expecting a paper report from her, "everything's been okay, all the students are fast learners. It's clearly perceptible that they are interested in medicines and healing, which makes my job hundread times easier." She smiled and played with her keys the same time.

Gaara just nodded understandingly.

"What's happening here? I heard cursing and- oh," Temari charged the door of her apartment open and saw Sakura and Gaara standing there. There was a towel wrapped on her head and she was wearing something that looked like they've been just quickly taken from the wardrobe.

"Oh, Sakura, I was expecting you to arrive soon," she smiled at the pink haired kunoichi, "but I wasn't really expecting to see you, not that it isn't nice to see my baby bro out of his office," she said to Gaara and looked at him with questioning look.

"I was on my way to ask Sakura how she's been doing at the academy," he simply asked.

"Hmm, no honorifics... that means you two have been improving your friendship?" she grinned and made Sakura blush.

"Anyway, did you see Kankuro today?" Temari asked her. She always knew when discussions crossed the awkward-zone, and it happened just now. Not that she didn't enjoy making discussions awkward, she just didn't like doing so when her little brother was involved.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," she answered.

"So you must've heard about this evening then?"

Sakura nodded and put her keys back into her bag. She took a look at Gaara, who was listening them. He looked even more handsome in natural light. It wasn't so sunny anymore, because it was already 5pm, but still bright enough to see him better than in the dim light of his office. He was wearing his usual outfit and his gourd, and his hair flunged slightly amongst his forehead because of the light breeze of the wind. His jade eyes seemed even more deep and beautiful than before.

Soon she realised that both Gaara and Temari were looking at her with curious eyes.

"W-what?" she asked. _Good, now they both caught me staring at him._

"I asked you that do you have anything more to wear than your usual working clothes?" Temari raised her brow at her.

"I... I have couple of dresses, but I think those'd be too formal I guess," Sakura said and tried not to feel embarassed. _He's still looking at you like you're a retard. Good job, Sakura._

"I guess I'll head back to work," Gaara said and started to make his way back towards the Kazekage tower, "have a nice evening."

"Such a work-aholic bastard," Temari said, "anyway let's go inside and start to get ready." She held the door open for Sakura who stepped in and took of her shinobi sandals.

"I saw you staring at my brother," Temari said as she made her way towards the kitchen. "And I've never seen him acting as friendly towards anyone as you. Is there something I don't know?" She took a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and poured some for her and Sakura.

Sakura was already in her room taking off her clothes and searching for her pink towel. She blushed again as she heard Temari's words, and she wrapped herself in the towel and made her way back to the living room.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," she said and felt like a brain dead. Like she'll believe you. "I mean, I just looked at him because I wanted to see how he was reacting." She took her wine glass from the kitchen island.

"Reacting to what?" Temari took a sip from her own wine glass.

"Uh, to the fact that we're actually going out tonight, I mean, I'm here for work-"

"That's the most deepest shit I've ever heard in my entire life, Sakura," Temari grinned. "You like him."

The words hit her like thousand logs.

"N-no...! I just-"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... you forget the fact that I'm a girl too, and I know these things. I have senses like a dog when it comes to these things, and it's more than obvious that you have a deep crush on him. I don't mind, I think that's just wonderful," Temari eyed Sakura for a reaction.

Sakura blushed even harder. _Damn, Temari! Fuck, she totally got me here... I think I have no choice now._

"Well, you're right. I... might like him. But I just feel so bad about it, I mean, he's Kazekage and all and I'm just a medic, and from Konoha also... I'm just too afraid of rejection that-"

"In my opinion there wouldn't be anything wrong with the fact that he's the Kazekage, but even I'm not too familiar with his feelings. I mean, he's never felt how it feels to be loved and love in return. He might not recognize the feeling. But the fact is, that it's obvious that he enjoys your company. I saw it today with my own eyes. He'd be quite a puzzle to you, Sakura," Temari said, "but it'd be just great if you could get past his barriers he's built around himself and his heart. He can be very caring nowadays, but only me and Kankuro know it. And even we haven't seen him in his full self behind those emotional barriers. He's also afraid of rejection, like you, Sakura."

Sakura just stood there, watching the blond with a blue towel around her sand coloured hair.

"But... I just don't even know what kind of girls he likes..." she said and took a sip of her wine. She didn't know how to feel about Temari's words. Somehow she felt more confident, but somehow she felt like there's no way in hell she'd end up together with Gaara.

Temari giggled. "I don't think that he's even thought about that himself! He drowns himself with his paperwork, and tries his best to ignore all emotional ties with people. Naruto might be the closest person to him after me and Kankuro, but only because Naruto forced himself into his heart, as a friend. I think you should really give it a try, Sakura, I know he won't be an ass to you. He's nice, even though he might seem like cold and distant to people around him. Actually it'd be really something to see my little brother in love. It'd make my day, and Kankuro's also."

Sakura blushed. "Yeah... I could try... I'm just so clumsy and sometimes when I'm nervous I may say things that doesn't make any sense to myself either."

Temari drank the liquid from her glass until it was empty, and poured some more for her. "I'd say that you don't have to worry about anything. If something bad happens, me and Kankuro are here to help you out."

Sakura smiled. Hopefully she's right. She also drank the rest of the wine in her glass and made her way towards the shower.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Embarassing

Thanks for all the positive feedback ! :) I'm so glad that people really like this fic.

* * *

><p><span>Of Raindrops And Chocolatepopcorns<span>

**Chapter 4: Embarassing**

_This was a bad, bad, bad idea!_

Sakura hiccuped before she tooked the sixth blueberry shot. The cream on top of it blended nicely with the liquor so the taste of alcohol didn't overcome the whole shot too much.

"Ohh, Sakura, you're quite a woman," the puppet master sitting on the opposite side of the table said, "nhot even Temari's able to keep up with meh when it comess to drinking competion. Competition."

Sakura decided that she's so not going to drink anymore. Usually she didn't drink too much, but now she started to resemble her shishou a bit. _Just a bit!_

"Hey, what did ya expect from me, the apprentice of a woman who's drinking habits covers like a quarter of sake marketing in Konoha," she said.

"Gosh, how the hell you two are even standing? How much you've drunk anyway?" Temari asked. She was also quite drunk herself.

"I've had enough," Sakura stood up from her seat, wobbling a little, "I'm going home."

"Awww no you don't! The evening's not even stharted," Kankuro said and took a big sip of his beer which he has ordered at the same time when he ordered the shots.

"Look, I'm drunk, buth not too drunk yet, so I think I'll ssurvive home before it'sh too late, yknow," she tried to keep her steps balanced, "see ya tomorrow!"

Temari and Kankuro swayd at her as she made her way towards the entrance of the bar. She bumped into couple of people, but managed to get out. The bouncer wished her good evening, and she just smiled.

_So, I'm sure that Temari's apartment was somewhere over... there?_

She made her way along the road which will lead her to Temari's apartment, at least she recalled so. The streets were quite lively compared to normal week nights. There were fighting couples, making-out couples, drunken groups of young people, few elders taking a night walk and et cetera.

The only thing that was in her mind was the warm bed. Maybe a shower as well. _And to get rid of these fucking heels! Act__ually..._

She was so tormented with the heels she had borrowed from Temari that she decided to take them off right there. She swayed between balance and almost falling on the ground when she took the killer heels off. Oh the feeling when she continued her little journey bare feet.

After a while she finally made it to Temari's apartment. She grabbed her bag – which wasn't actually where she thought it would be.

_Where the hell is my back? There's my keys and... everything!_

She started to panic, but then se remembered that she gave it to Temari before going on dancefloor.

_Just great... Hope it's still with her!_

She sat on the ground and ignored the sand that was trying to sneak under her skirt. She was sure that she's not going to go back to the bar, no way. But anyway, what other options she had? To wait for Temari to come back home. Well, she could be coming back home just now, or after three more hours.

She sighed and leaned her head to her right hand.

"Why are you sitting here on a cold ground all by yourself?"

The familiar voice startled her. She looked towards the source of that voice. As she had already expected, Gaara was now standing right next to her.

"I... I don't have my," she tried to hold back the hiccup, "keys with me, they're in my bag, which is with Temari."

"Good thing that I happened to be on the balcony and saw you. Come with me," he said and reached his arm for her. She grabbed it without any further thoughts.

"You're coming to my place to sleep. God knows when Temari's going back home," Gaara said as he pulled her back up. They started to make their way towards Gaara's place.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Sakura's drunken alter-ego has taken over her almost immediately after first few drinks.

"Hn."

"How long do we have to-" she started, but was interrupted by them stopping in front of a door.

Gaara's apartment was attached to the Kazekage Tower, and since Temari's house was also near the Tower the journey wasn't long.

Gaara opened the door and led them inside.

Sakura dropped the heels next to the entrance and followed Gaara further into the apartment. It was nice looking, and full of feeling.

"Sorry, where's ya bathroom?" she asked, not feeling embarassed at all.

"It's over there," Gaara pointed to a certain door in the end of the room.

Sakura entered it and took a look of herself in the mirror. She looked somewhat messed up, so she decided to wash her make-up away at least.

After doing her needs she came out and saw Gaara standing in the living room.

_Oh gosh he's so handsome... and so sexy!_

"Come here, you can sleep in my bed," he said and Sakura followed him into the bedroom.

The bed was big, and there was black silk sheets waiting for her to slide herself under them. The room itself was like the rest of the house, warm, cozy and felt like a home. The warm colors of the decoration caused it, and slight scent of apple and cinnamon.

"Sooo, you'll sleep with me then?" she eyed the Kazekage like candy and jumped on the bed.

"I don't think so, Sakura," Gaara simply said, "you're drunk."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "aww come one Gaaaara-kunn! What kind of a man is one who declines girl's suggestion to come sleep with her? What- what if I like freeeeze here to death without your hot body against mine? We could warm each other up by-"

"Seriously, Sakura, you'll need to rest. Good night," Gaara said matter-of-factly and left the room after swithing off the lights. Sakura just sighed and laid down on the bed and pressed her head on the soft, yet firm pillow. She could feel the room spinning around her as she closed her eyes, but soon she drifted towards the islands of sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning Sakura woke up and quickly opened her eyes and sat up.<p>

_Where the hell am I? What happened? Oh fuck!_

"Ah!"

A massive headache was caused by the quick rise and she pushed her forehead towards her hand._ I'll never drink again, never!_

She noticed the black satin sheets she had slept in and took a look around the room. Did she go with some random horny guy and… _No, I'm wearing all my clothes, so nothing would've happened… right?_

She slowly stood up and carefully took steps towards the door and out of the bedroom. She couldn't sense anyone, so that meant that she was all by herself in someone's apartment. She went to kitchen and searched the cabinets for a glass. She found a cup where was a text in it: "Hot coffee doesn't mean that the owner of this cup is hot as well."

She couldn't help but smile, and she decided to take that cup and went to fill it with fresh water. It felt like her mouth was washed with sand, so the water really made miracles. She could feel the cool liquid flow down her system, and she already felt a little bit better. _Unfortunately water doesn't cure hangovers..._

She made her way to the bathroom and she looked at herself from the mirror. She looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. Her hair was a mess and a light black circles were visible under her eyes, caused by her mascara.

_Guess I didn't wash my make-up very well…_

She was almost blinded by the bright sunlight when she stepped outside the apartment. Few people walked along the streets, and there was also some foodstands put up.

She decided to ignore all the living things near her and just find her way to Temari's apartment. For her surprise she found out that she had came out of apartment which was attached to the Kazekage Tower, and could already see Temari's house on the other side of it.

_What the hell…? I was at Gaara's apartment… Oh god. No. No, no, no, no!_

She quickly went in front of Temari's front door by her bare feet, which burnt a little since the sand was quite hot during the daytime. She just couldn't wear those heels; she had explored quite bad looking chafes in her both heels.

After a couple of knocks on the door Temari finally came to open it.

"Sakura! Where the hell have you been? I realized that I have your bag when I woke up this morning," the blonde girl looked worried, which was a new expression to Sakura from someone like Temari.

"I… I… just let me in, Temari," Sakura said and both of them went inside. Sakura gave the heels back to Temari. "I'm never using those again. They literally tortured me, because I'm not so used to wearing high heels."

Temari took the shoes and put them in a closet near the front door. Sakura sat on the couch and yawned.

"So, where did you go?" Temari asked and sat on the armchair, looking at Sakura.

"I… I woke up from Gaara's bed," Sakura said, feeling very confused.

"What? I mean, did you and-"

"No! At least I was wearing all my clothes when I woke up… and from the looks of it, seems like Gaara had slept on the couch," Sakura said and bit her lip. _I'm going to strangle myself if I did or said something stupid… I just can't remember anything after the last shot!_

"Ooookay," Temari looked confused as well, "it's strange that Gaara offers his bed for anyone to sleep in, especially drunk people. I mean, I've tried but I was the one who had to sleep on his couch when I had lost my key… have you seen him today?"

Sakura shook her head, "nope. I just… I can't remember a thing after leaving the bar. I don't know whether I said or did something stupid to him or not. Guess I need to go to see him. Hope his not angry with me…"

"Well, if I go check what mood he's in first, and then come back here?" Temari suggested, and Sakura couldn't do anything but nod for approval.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Sakura Garden

Of Raindrops and Chocolatepopcorns

**Chapter 5: Sakura Garden**

Temari just nodded and walked past the woman at the reception. She made her way towards Gaara's office, and only wished that he wasn't having any meeting at the moment.

She felt a little dizzy also because the hangover she was having, but she tried to ignore it. She knocked on the office's door and entered after hearing a slight "come in".

"Good morning, Gaara," she greeted her little brother and smiled.

"What do you need?" Gaara asked never leaving his gaze from his papers on his desk.

"I just… it's a shame that you didn't come with us yesterday, we had a fun evening!" Temari tried to warm him up a bit.

"Yeah, I assumed so when I found Sakura sitting on the ground in front of your apartment without shoes on and without her bag," Gaara said sarcastically and put the paper he was working with aside and took another one. Temari crossed her arms and took few steps here and there.

"Ah, well, yeah, I heard about that… Sakura just came home a while ago. She felt tired and decided to leave earlier than me and Kankuro, and I also forgot that I had her bag. Hope she wasn't a… burden," she said and looked at her brother from the corner of her eyes.

Gaara had a little pause of writing, but then he continued again. "No she wasn't"

Temari smiled a bit and sat on the chair in front of the Kazekage's desk.

"So, I assume that you had some reason why coming here?" he continued.

"Well, this was my reason. So, how did it go with Sakura last night?" she decided that this was as far as she goes testing her brother.

"How's that your business? Am I not allowed to care for a citizen of our neighbor country?" Gaara frowned.

"Oooh, I didn't mean it like that little bro! So, I think I'll leave you alone with your work then," Temari said and grinned before standing up and going out of the office.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up as she smelled a good scent. She had fallen asleep on the couch while Temari was gone. She sat up slowly and tried to locate the source of that smell.<p>

"Good morning! Or should I say afternoon, Sakura! I made us some home-made pizza, hope you like it. I tried not to make it odd," the blonde roommate of Sakura said behind the kitchen isle. Sakura stood up and took few steps to take a look at Temari's cookings.

"At least it smells good," she said with weak voice. "How come you're not feeling as bad as me?"

Temari giggled, "guess I'm more used to drinking than you," she answered, "but anyway, look what I bought for us!" she pointed at a brown paper bag lying on the table. Sakura took it and opened it.

"Uh… what are these…? They look like-"

"No, they aren't crap, they're chocolatepopcorns! Try one, they're good," Temari sliced the freshly baked pizza into smaller pieces.

"Uh… right," Sakura took a brown, odd looking thing between her fingers and after looking at it few moments she put it in her mouth. For her surprise, it tasted quite good. Sweet and salty at the same time.

"Hmm, strange but not bad," she said and took another one, "interesting. Glad I'm living with you because you introduce me to whole new level of flavors, Temari."

Suddenly she remembered why Temari had left earlier. Gaara…

"So uhh, you did go see Gaara, right?" she asked and kept eating the chocolatepopcorns.

"Don't eat them for your hunger, take this instead," Temari said and handed her a plate with a pizza slice in it.

"Ah, so, yes, I went to see him," Temari continued, "he didn't seem too bothered about anything. It's quite hard to tell if he's happy or angry because he's the master of hiding feelings. But in my opinion everything was like it could've been any other day as well."

Sakura mentally sighed in relief. Hope Temari's right…

They ate their pizza slices rather quickly, and after finishing hers Sakura stood up from the chair and sighed. "Guess I'll have to go explain myself to him," she said and took few more chocolatepopcorns. "These are addicting," she added and Temari smiled. "Told you they're good."

* * *

><p>"Is the Kazekage available?" Sakura asked the receptionist, who smiled at her kindly. "Yes, there aren't any meetings today anymore, so he's free for the rest of the evening."<p>

Sakura smiled oddly for the woman and continued her way towards the office. Like she knew about Sakura's feelings towards the Kazekage.

"Come in," the familiar voice said from inside the office and Sakura opened the door. She was about to greet Gaara, but noticed that Kankuro was also in the office, sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"Ohh, good evening, Sakura!" the puppet master said happily at the pinkette who had just entered the office, "how're you feeling?"

"Umm… I'm fine," Sakura simply said. As if someone had ordered him, Kankuro excused himself and left the office while grinning. What was wrong with him?

After left alone with Gaara, Sakura decided to speak.

"Thanks for… letting me stay at your apartment, Gaara… I appreciate it, and I'm sorry for being a burden and a complete drunken idiot towards you." The words were spat out like a rope, and Sakura looked down on the floor.

She heard Gaara sigh. After a brief moment, he spoke.

"Someone had to take care of you."

Sakura haven't ever felt so embarrassed in her life as she felt right now. She wasn't even able to look at him.

"Umm, y-yeah, and that's why I'm truly grateful to you, Gaara…"

"Hn," she heard him respond, "so you're also sorry for your suggesting behavior towards the Kazekage of Suna also?"

She felt a twing of panic in her chest as she heard Gaara's words. She looked at him with eyes wide open, and saw him…. grinning a bit?

"I… I'm telling the truth by saying this; I actually don't remember all the things that happened after I left the bar… so um, yeah, I'm sorry if I seduced you in any way or form," she felt even more confused now.

"Well, I guessed that you were acting like that because of the alcohol so don't worry about it," he said with rather monotone voice.

Sakura felt her heart sink a bit. Well, yes, he was partly right, she DID say those things to him because of the alcohol in her system, but only because she's such a coward and ain't able to tell him when being sober. What was she supposed to answer him?

"Mmh…" was all she managed to let out. "So, um, since the case is all cleared now, I'll excuse myself and let you continue with your job," she said after a short silence and turned around to face the door.

"Have a nice-"

"I actually don't have any urgent work anymore for this evening, so I thought if you'd come with me and I'll show you something."

She was already opening the door but was interrupted by Gaara's sudden words. Did he just ask her to go somewhere with him? _Just the two us?_

Sakura turned around again and looked at him with curious look in her eyes.

"A-alright," she said, feeling a little tense, "where'd you want to take me?"

Gaara stood up from his chair and walked towards Sakura. "Just follow me," he simply said and started to lead the way out of the office and instead of going right, which was the only way Sakura had always used, they went left. They both remained silent, and Sakura just followed the red-head, wherever he was taking her. She let her gaze study his looks again, and she felt the familiar warm stitch in her stomach, like always when she was checking him out. She didn't know if Gaara sensed her eyes on him, but on the other hand, she couldn't care less at the moment. She was already quite confused about the fact that she was following him somewhere, and that he wasn't angry with her drunken babbling.

After few turns in the corridor they arrived to a door, which looked like all the other doors in the Kazekage Tower.

"This is highly classified what I'm going to show you," he said, "a project which was completed only yesterday."

Before Sakura could say anything, he gave Sakura a key from his pocket. "This is for you."

Sakura took the key from Gaara's hand. "...may I...?"

Gaara nodded as he crossed his arms, and Sakura took couple of steps towards the door in front of them and put the key into the keyhole and switched it open.

She gently opened the door, like trying to avoid waking up a sleeping baby. She stepped in and she felt like fainting.

"Are these...?"

"Herbs and medical plants, yes," Gaara answered, "of course there's always been some herbs growing here, but we decided to increase the amount and add some new plants also."

They went inside the other greenhouse, and Sakura felt like stepping in heaven. So many different herbs and plants, some being more familiar to her than other. She felt her mind fill with excitement.

"I decided that I should give you the key here, since you're maybe the only one here who knows how to use all these plants," Gaara said, "and, well, actually this project started after you made the antidote for Kankuro's poisoning two years ago."

Sakura, still not able to fully believe her eyes, looked at Gaara. "This is... this is beyond awesome! I mean... here's so many herbs which are very hard to find in nature... and I already know about five different antidotes I can make which I haven't been able to make in Konoha and- I just... I don't know how to-"

She saw Gaara give her a faint smile as he looked on the ground. "The elders wanted to name this as the Sakura Garden, because of you and what you did back then, for Kankuro. And the most surprising thing is that the Elders – who never like anything I suggest them – wanted actually make this happen."

"You... you did suggest them this?"

"Yeah."

Before she was able to even think about her actions, she rushed towards him and crossed her arms tightly around his masculine, yet delicate torso.

"I don't know how to thank you enough, Gaara," she said against his shoulder. Suddenly she felt how tense he was, and she quickly retreated to where she was standing before giving him that massive hug. "S-sorry, I got a little carried away, I... I just wanted to thank you." She tried to hide the blush that was sneaking on her cheeks. _What were you thinking?_

After a mere silent moment Gaara finally spoke. "You're not the one who needs to be thankful, this is Suna's gratitude symbol for you."

Still feeling a little embarrassed of her sudden actions, Sakura smiled. "But still, this is way too much... I mean, I feel like I don't deserve this after last night's events..."

She heard Gaara sigh and cross his arms again. "Sakura, you really don't have to punish yourself over such a small matter."

"But... I said all those inappropriate things to you... I'm not allowed to embarrass anyone, at least not the Kazekage, while my stay here, so that's why I don't feel like what I did was just a 'small matter'..." Sakura played with the key in her hand and watched it, like it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

"You didn't embarrass anyone, Sakura. I don't know what I'll have to do to make you believe. I would be angry and disappointed in you if I was, but I am not. This is not a big deal. Do you know how many times I've heard all kinds of crap from Temari and Kankuro when I've been dragging themselves _myself_ out of the bar? You should stop being disappointed in youself, because no one else isn't either."

Sakura couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed. Not because of last night, but because of her self-pitying. The thing that she had never before heard Gaara say so many sentences in a row didn't feel odd even the slightest.

"I... I'm sorry, you're right," she said, her gaze still in the key in her hand as she moved few strands of hair behind her ear. Suddenly she noticed Gaara coming closer to her. At the time she looked at him, he was only few inches away from her, and before even realizing what was happening, she felt his lips against hers. She felt like she had been sealed in some kind of a genjutsu, she felt like the reality was fading away from her moment by moment when she felt Gaara's soft, warm lips on hers, and his hands touching gently the skin on her neck and cheek. The time felt like eternity, and yet like just three seconds for her, and then, just like waking up for someone to jump on you, he slowly backed off from her. She opened her eyes, which she didn't even realize closing at all, and looked at the man who has just been kissing her, with her jade green eyes.

"Now we've both 'embarrassed' each other by intimate things, so if it is any help for you, we're even now," the red head said, his cheeks also glowing with a slight pink tint on them.

Her heart raced like crazy as she tried to focus on his words. "I... I... that was... surprising... to say the least..." was all the words that she managed to pick from the dictionary in her head. Gaara smiled a little wider now, just a little.

"Well, I think we should get back. But as you now have the key, you're allowed to come here any time you want."

Sakura nodded and returned the smile as they started to make their way out of the Sakura Garden.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Sleepless thoughts

Of Raindrops and Chocolatepopcorns

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING NEW CHAPTERS FOR QUITE A LONG TIME! I admit that I've been both lazy and too self-critical with this... I mean, I've read few super good GaaSaku fics and now I feel like my fic is just a piece of shit compared to those :')** But, here we go again. And I have to say also that this is a filler chapter of some sort, so sorry for that too. I was hoping to give you a special awesomness but... this is what I came up with. I promise that next chapter will be worth your time. Until then ~

Chapter 6: Sleepless thoughts

Sakura stood in the shower, warm water flowing on her. It felt so good. The whole bathroom was already quite steamy, but she didn't let that bother her. It will fade away eventually.

She applied some strawberry scented shampoo into her hair and started to work it gently. The scent of the shampoo was rather strong, and she enjoyed it. After washing the shampoo away, she heard someone enter the bathroom. Didn't I lock the door...?

She sensed familiar chakra flowing in the room as the bathroom door was closed again.

"Temari? Is it you?"

"No, it's me."

She startled as she heard the familiar voice, which definitely wasn't Temari's. The shower curtain was shoves aside, and the jade eyes met another jade eyes.

"G-gaara?" she tried to cover herself up, but it was quite hard in the shower. But for her surprise, neither he wasn't wearing a thing. Not-a-thing. She tried not to look at his... private areas, but found it rather difficult.

"Like what you see?" the red-head finally spoke and approached her. Sakura took half a step backwards but was stopped by the a wall covered by cold ceramic tiles. Gaara still approached her, until his body was only couple of inches away from hers. He put his hands on the wall both side of Sakura's head and gazed intensively at her, his eyes filled with lust. Sakura couldn't help but blush at this view. "W-what are you... doing?" he asked with weak tone, which made Gaara smirk.

"I want you, Sakura," he said into her ear and nipped it gently, wich made Sakura shiver, in a good way. He moved to kiss his neck, and Sakura couldn't help but moan for pleasure. Gaara smirked against her skin, and took a possession of her lips. His kiss wasn't as gently as it was been in the garden, but still it made Sakura's legs shake for pleasure. She kissed him back as she moved her hands around his waist, caressing his warm, soft skin.

"I want you too, Gaara," she said as they broke the kiss. She moved her hands along his back, and her nails digged into it when she felt his fingers caressing the skin of her inner thighs. She knew where they wanted to go, and she let them. She hit her head against the wall as she felt his fingers stroke gently her burning flesh between her legs. She moaned. She'd never been touched there before, never.

Suddenly Gaara's fingers started to penetrate deeper into her, like testing if her places were wet enough for...

"Oh my god," Sakura sighed, "d-do it, Gaara, make me yours!"

He kissed her again, and she could feel his hard member stroking against her thighs, which made her sigh again. She felt his hands move down on her hips, and she then jumped a bit and crossed her legs around him as he held her against the wall.

She felt the tip of his member trying to access her vagina, and she almost cried for pleasure. It started to go deeper and deeper, slowly, which caused a twing of pain in her, but as he penetrated deeper, the pain started to fade away. Soon they found a rhythm which they both followed with their hot bodies, both wanting one another.

"Claim me, Gaara! Mark me with your semen!" Sakura almost yelled as the pace of their movements started to increase.

Just before Sakura felt like reaching her point, the door opened again, and Sakura saw Naruto gazing them with disappointment in his eyes.

"AH!"

Sakura opened her eyes and quickly sat up on her bed. She was panting roughly, and she was also covered in sweat.

_What the hell was that dream...?_

She also felt that her panties were also wet, and that's not because of the sweat. The events in her dream started to come back into her mind, and she felt her cheeks getting hotter. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Of course she had had dreams with Gaara in them, but never they've been as... sexual and realistic as this dream. She stood up from her bed and made her way out of her room towards the kitchen to get some water. She felt almost as exhausted as like she'd really had sex just a moments ago. She took a glass from the drawer and filled it with fresh water. She leaned towards the kitchen counter and took few sips from her glass. She took a look at the clock on the wall, and it showed 3:45AM. She didn't feel tired at all anymore. Not the slightest.

She noticed a paper bag on the table, and she already knew what was in it. Maybe just a few...

She put her glass on the counter and took the bag, taking a handful of chocolatepopcorns from it. She ate them in silence, still leaning against the counter, watching out of the small windows on the opposite wall. Moonlight was sneaking through them into the apartment. Must be fullmoon, Sakura thought because the brightness of the silver gleam, and because of the fact that she wasn't able to sleep anymore. Suddenly she got an urge to go outside to watch the moon. She then made her way back to her room and put on some baggy pajama pants and a coat. After that she headed towards the front door, taking the paper bag with her.

The chill night air greeted her as she went outside. For her surprise, it wasn't as cold as it usually was. _Good thing for me._

She concentrated her chakra into her feet and jumped on the roof of Temari's apartment. She looked at the Kazekage Tower, and decided to jump on the roof of it to get the best view on both the whole village and the sky. After making it all the way on the roof of the Tower, she was amazed how beautiful the city looked, bathing in the moonlight. She sat on the edge of the railing that framed the circle shape of the roof. She took few chocolatepopcorns of the bag she had taken with her and put them in her mouth. She let the chocolate melt in her mouth, revealing the popcorn underneath it. She'd never get enough of the taste of those.

While gazing at the city, she couldn't help but let her thoughts travel again to the certain red-headed handsomness. It had been a week now since their last encounter in the garden. She always got chills when thinking about the kiss. Why did he do that? She had the habit to play with the thought that... what if he liked her back? Thinking about it, it seemed quite obvious, since it's Gaara we're talking about here. He never shows even a hint of emotion to anyone, expect for anger. But still something in Sakura refused to think that way. Was it because she can't imagine anyone she likes to like her back? She has learned to think that maybe there just isn't the Mr. Right for her. But what about the fact that Gaara had spontaneously kissed her? She wanted to talk to him about it. But not now. _Certainly not._

Sighing, Sakura removed few strands of hair that kept stubbornly falling on her face. She felt like yawning but still didn't feel sleepy. Like her thoughts were trying to tell her to go to bed but her body told her otherwise. _Or vice versa?_ Anyway, she was going to have one hell of a working day ahead of her tomorrow if she didn't sleep. As a medic she knows that. Too well.

Thinking about her teaching work at the Suna Academy she couldn't help but somewhat miss her work back in Konoha. The real deal with patients and such. Of course she enjoyed teaching almost as much, but it may feel even better if everyone in the class felt same way about medication as her. She couldn't understand why she had to teach a whole punch of teens when there was obviously just few who actually wants to learn about medication. It wouldn't help the situation of the Suna Hospital's lack of medics, really. To be a good medic you have to have passion towards it. Now she knew a second issue to talk about with Gaara, so it wouldn't feel stupid to go talk to him only about the silly kiss.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that she had already eaten all the chocolatepopcorns from the paper bag in her hands. _How did this happen?_

A cold breeze made her think twice about staying outside all night, so she stood up and started to make her way back home. She held the empty paper bag in her hand and wanted to put it in the nearest trash can as soon as possible. _Hiding the evidence, cha!_

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
